


Auror

by memadlife



Series: Auror [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Ron Weasley, Bottom Ron Weasley, M/M, Slytherin Harry Potter, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: Life sucks when you have to work for the person you hate the most...Harry is head of auror and Ron is working for him which he is not happy aboutAnd what happens when harry suddenly decides to seduce Ron





	1. Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys... Please give me feedbacks I would love to hear from you guys

“Shit,” Ron mumbled to himself. He had the feelind when he woke up this morning that his day was going to suck. Sitting in his car, Ron tried to peer around the huge SUV in front of his. What the hell was the problem? 

He had been stuck in the same spot on this forsaken free way for ten minutes now.And that was ten minutes more than he had.Ron looked at the clock again. Shit.

He sighed and glanced out the window, his eyes meeting those of the driver next to him. The forty-something women flashed him a creepy smile and mouthed the word‘nice’, Ew. Why did women's have to be such pits? 

He leaned his head back on the seat and let out a long sigh, thinking back on the debacle that had begun his day.he had woken to the blaring sound of his alarm clock. 

He moaned, burying his head in his pillow, and reached over to fumble with the controls.But the sound didn’t quiet,it got louder.What the hell? Ron leaned farther to pull the cord outof the wall, and fell out of bed.Unfortunately, the clock and everything else on mynightstand table came tumbling with him.

"Oh no! My Blackberry!"- Ron shouted. His now empty glass of water lay next to the sopping wet phone. Panic started to set in as he held the dripping phone in his hand. He was dead.that's why his mom told him not to use muggles thing's.he visualize his mom's disproving glare.He took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down.Maybe it would dry out and be fine, he told myself . 

Yea right.he already knew that magic and muggles electronic things didn't work. And this time it's water that's also means water and expensive electronic devices go so well together.he silently prayed that he had remembered to back it up before leaving last night. But after remembering theday that he had yesterday, he was almost positive I’d forgotten. 

His boss, Harry Potter, had been in a particularly nasty mood, and had spent the majority of his day barkingout orders and slamming his door. The man was a first class jerk. He had taken over for Kingsley nine months earlier, and was just as big a pig now as he was the day he started. Usually it didn’t bother me, he hadn’t gotten where he was by having thin skin. But that didn't help having his Hogwarts friend as boss.

Actually not a friend .They could have became friesnd if harry hadn't shake his hand with the stupid git malfoy. He did have heard something about malfoy and potter having a relationship in his 6th year.And anyway Mr potter was a Slytherin.and how much he shows his Slytherin tantrum. His tantrum had Ron ready to hire a hit man by the time six o’clock came around.Ron sighed when he realized that he would have to spendmy lunch hour getting a new phone. 

Great. Ron somehow managed to pull himself out of my internal rambling and get himself ready. Of course the coffee maker died, and his keys had fallen into the couch cushion, but somehow, he managed to make it to his stupid second habd car only running a few minutes behind. 

That was of course until the accident.It took almost an hour for him to finally make it past the wreck that was blocking three lanes of traffic, condensing the entire freeway down to one. And by the time he made it to the office, he wasvofficially an hour late. 

Normally he would have owled but considering he was working in a muggle area and that's why he need to do everything in muggle way.sometimes he thought of joining his brothers in the joke shop but then again those two are more jerk then Harry Potter.it's was a close though looking at how jerk harry potter was .

he knew he was going to get shit for this, even though he prided myself on always being at least fifteen minutes early for work, and had never been late once. Until today. 

Just because he was that much of an jerk face.Mr. potter. Ron rolled his eyes as the name passed through his thoughts; . He was the mostself-righteous, pompous jerk I had ever met in my life.

Ron’d listen to all of the other women in the office whisper and giggle about him because even he had toadmit, he was drop-dead gorgeous. But that didn't stop Ron from hating the person. 

“Well, well, Mr weasley, and what time is it in your littleworld today?” he asked in a condescending tone as Istepped into the office. Hewas standing in the doorway of his own office across the room from me, looking as gorgeous and arrogant as usual. 

He was little short thought but had a body like a marble sculpture. And a beautiful vanilla skin which Ron would love to lick and bite “It’s nice to see you finally taking an interest in your physical fitness, Mr weasley.” Scumbag.

He had aface that any male model would kill for and the mostincredible hair I’ve ever seen on a man. Sex hair. That’s what the girl’s downstairs called it, and according to them, it earned its name. 

.“I’m sorry, Mr. Potter. There was an accident on the freeway,and I got here as soon as Icould. It won’t happen again, sir,” Ron said in a polite tone with just a hint of bite, even though his fingers were practically twitching with the desire to gouge out those pretty green eyes of his. 

“You’re right, it won’t,” he replied with that co**cky smile that made Ron's stomach both turn and leap at the same time. If only he would keep his mouth shut, he’d be perfect. A piece of duck tape across the mouth would do the trick and then Ron wouldn’t mind the daydreams; in the supply room, on his desk, on his desk, sprawled out on satin sheets….

“And just so you don’t allow this incident to slip his memory, his want that as**signment I put on your desk this morning completed and on my desk by six. Then you’re going to make up the hour lost this morning making your presentation in the conference room with me. 

"Ron's eyes widened as his voice broke me out of my now long forgotten thoughts, and he watched him turn away without another word, slamming his office door behind him. What. A. Pig.

He knew bloody well that a presentable ad campaign could not be done in… Ron looked at his watch. Great,seven and a half hours, if he skipped he lunch.Ron tossed his bag under his desk and sat down to turn on his computer mumbling under his breath about stupid rules about not able to use magic. What purpose of having magic if you can't faking use them.Just as he was grumbling about malnutrition, he heard the outer office door open. 

Looking up Ron smiled as his friend Neville walked in. he was sweet and kind and one of his favorite people here. “Ready for lunch, Ron ?” he asked, smiling sweetly.“ I’m sorry, I know I promised, but this has been the day from hell. There is absolutely no way I can make it.” ron looked at him apologetically, as his smile turned into a smirk.

“Day from hell, or boss from hell?” he leaned down and snickered. Neville knew all about weasley - malfoy-potter drama. He was a Hogwarts student too.same year with them.“You’ve got the last part right,” ron replied. .

“Look I am absolutely swamped. You guys go on ahead without me.”

“But…” Neville tried to argue.

“nev, there’s just no way. Even if I work clear till seven, I still don’t think I’ll be able to get this finished in time. I really am sorry and I promise to catch you guys next time.”

“Alright. But don’t you let that moron boss you around. He’s lucky to have you and he knows it. We all know who really holds all the cards here, ron.” Neville smiled and left the office.Ron felt This was going to be a long day. 

Ron noticed for the third time in as many hours his thigh highs had started to slip.maybe because of the jeans he was wearing.As he bent under his desk to try and straighten his hose, he felt someone approach. Not looking up, Ron spoke, “Look Nev, I told you…” he stopped whenI finally glanced up and saw that it wasn’t Neville standing there. 

His cheeks flushed red and he adjusted his jeans back down over his stockings. “I’m sorry Mr. Potter I…” but harry cut him off.


	2. Mistake

“Mr Weasley, since you obviously have time to visit with the other officers as well as completing the Nike project,” harry said as he looked down at Ron. “I need you to also run downto accounting and retrievethe profit analysis for the third quarter. Do you thinkyou can manage that?”

Did harry just say officers? Ron sighed heavily and looked down at the heaps of work he still had to do, trying to reign in his temper, then up to him to meet his blazing green eyes. 

“With all due respect, Mr.potter. I am only one person and…”

“It wasn’t a request. That will be all, Mr weasley,” harry cut him off, gazing at him for a moment with a clenched jaw, and then turned on his heel to storm back to his office and slammed the door once again.What the hell was his problem? 

Did he really feelit necessary to slam doorsbehind him? Ron rolled his eyes and grabbed his blazer from the back of the chair, and began making my way to his file.

When ron returned, he knocked on the office door but there was no response. Hmm.Reaching out he turned the knob slightly, locked. The jerkface probably stepped out for lunch.

Ron shoved the manila folder through the mail slot in his door roughly, hoping the papers scattered everywhere and he had to get down and sort them himself. Would serve him right.

Then again, as an after thought, he hoped not. Knowing him, he would call ron into that hole to doit while he watched; takingmore time from my already impossible project.~~~~~~

Bloody hell! the presentation materials clutched haphazardly in Ron's arms, and glanced down at his watch. 7:20. 

Holy shit, would nothing go right for him today? Mr.potter was going to have his neck. After all Ron was twenty minutes late. He hated late.

Ron found himself once again plotting the murder of the idiot .

A simple job, that’s all he asked.Make some copies, and bind somedocuments. Should have been a piece of cake. In and out. But, no. Two hours. It took two hours.And now, there I was, running through the empty halls of my buildingin 

.  

He can smell fear.As rom neared the conference room, he tried pointlessly to calm his breathing. Maybe he would be running late, andwas still in his office working. Yea, right. Ron passed his office and his fears were confirmed. 

Thedoor was open, the desk lamp the only illumination in the room,and there sat his large leather chair. Empty. Shit.ron slowed to a walk as he approached the conference room, dim light escaping from beneath the closed door. He wasdefinitely in there, waiting for me.Carefully, ron attempted to smooth his breathing and clothes.

Taking a deep breath, Ron knocked on the door.“Come in.” Ron's breath caught and asmall gasp escaped his lips at the tone of his voice. He didn’t sound angry, it was worse. He sounded bored. Bored ofwaiting. 

“I apologize, Mr. Potter” ron said, his voice wavering with his still labored breathing,

“There was a mix up with th-” ron stopped.Excuses wouldn’t help mysituation. And besides, he wasn’t going to let him blame for something ron had no control over.Without meeting Harry's gaze, ron sorted through my papers and placed thepresentation on the wooden table before them. 

“Are you ready for me to begin, Mr.potter?” ron asked, not trying to hide the venom in his voice.Harry looked up at ron.Still not saying anything, he gestured his hand to the documents before him, urging ron to continue . 

ron cleared his throat and began his presentation. As ron movedthrough the different phases of the campaign, he didn’t say a word. He merely looked forward, hiseyes meeting nothing.ron was leaning over the table, gesturing towards a set of photographs when he felt it. 

Harry's hand lifted slowly from his lap and pressed gently into Ron's lower back before sliding down, settling on his as**s.

“The print company can have this do-” Ron stopped mid sentence, his breath caught in his throat, and ron froze. A million thoughts raced through his mind in that instant. In the nine months ron had worked for harry, he had never intentionally touched him. This was most definitely intentional.

The heat from his hand, burned through Ron's into the skin. Every muscle in Ron's body tensed, as a shudder ran through him. What the bloody hell was he doing? , but his body had other ideas. Ron's nipp**les hardened.

ron let out the breath he'd been holding, and he felt myheart pounding in his chest. At least a minute had to have passed, and neither of them said anything, there breathing and the muted noise of the city below the only sounds echoing in the stillair of the conference room.

“Turn Mr weasley,” he saidquietly. The sound of his voice broke the silence; Ron gasped silently and closed his eyes at the sound. Ron straightened his back, eyes facing forward.Slowly he turned, harrys hand moving with him, sliding tomy hip. 

Ron looked down to meet his eyes, and he looked intently back at ron. More silence. His thumb began to move, slowly sliding back and forth; his eyes never leaving Ron's. 

Every muscle was tensed in anticipation. Ron could feelthe heat emanating from Harry's hand, coursing through his body, and the moisture beginning to seep into Ron's pants.With his eyes locked to Ron's, harry began to slowly slide his hand lower. 

His fingers ran down Ron's thigh, to the hem of my pants. Harry moved it aside and his hand rested on the tops of Ron's stockings, curling his smooth hand around his thigh. As his hand rose up Ron's leg, Ron's body trembled with the power of the rage and lustbattling inside him. How dare he think he can touchme?. 

The slow ache between Ron's legs was building, and he could feel the precum pooling as harry fingers inched closer. Ron closed his eyes, and bit his lip trying to stifle my groan. 

When ron looked down at harry, his eyes were wild with lust, and beads of sweat were forming on his brow.“Fuck,” he growled quietly.His eyes closed and he seemed to be waging the same internal battle as ron was having

Ron head fell back as he leaned back on his elbows, feeling his impending orgasm approaching fast.But then harry stopped, removing his hand from Ron's gron. Ron whimpered loudly as his head flew up to look at harry. 

Ron sat up quickly taking the front of Harry's shirtin rons fists and pulling harrys lips roughly against his. He even tasted amazing, and ron hated that.

ron bit harry lower lip as his hands made quick work down to the front of harrys pants, undoing his belt hastily.

“You better be ready to finish what you started, Mr.potter


	3. Difficult

Harry growled and took Ron's shirt in his hands and ripped it open, the buttonsflying aimlessly across the carpet. 

Harry gripped Ron's ass roughly, shooting such a pleasurable pain through Ron's body, and causing Harry's hands to quicken their motions to unfasten his pants and shove them, along with his boxers to the floor.

Ron has gripped his thick hard length in rons hand and squeezed, feeling it pulse against his palm. 

“Oh I intend to do more than that, Mr. weasley”.Ron suddenly felt his lags being pushed open, and harry pushed Ron's back on the conference table. 

Before Ron could utter a single word, he felt him take a hold of Ron's ankles and thrust Harry's long hard co**ck deep inside Ron.

“Fuck!” Ron screamed loudly.“That’s right,” harry hiss through clenched teeth, as his hi**ps rapidly slammed against Ron's driving harry co**ck deep inside. 

Ron couldn’t hold back the moans and screams. 

“Never been f**ked like this before have you? You wouldn’t be such a f**king co**ck tease if you were being properly f**ked.”

Who did he think he was? And why the hell did it turn Ron on so much that he was right? Ron had never had sex anywhere but on a bed, and it never felt like this. His co**ck felt so damn good inside Ron and it awakened things Ron hadn’t even known existed.

“I’ve had better,” ron taunted breathlessly, looking up at harry through narrowed eyes.

Harry's eyes flared and he pulled out just as Ron was about to come. Ron growled at harry as he let go of my ankles. 

At first Ron thought he was actually going to leave him this way, until harry grabbed ron arms and yanked Ron up off the tableand crashed harrys lips against to again.

The next thing Ron felt was the cold window against his as**s, and to Ron's groaned at theintense contrasts in temperature between it and his skin. 

Ron's body was in fire, every part of him wanted to feel his rough touch.

“You really shouldn’t havesaid that,Weasley,” harry snarled angrily as he pulled away and quickly turned Ron around pressing his front against the window and kicking at Ron's feet. 

“Spread your legs.Now!”Ron obliged and parted his legs for him, harry grabbed Ron's hi**ps, pulling him back roughly and impalingme on his co**ck again.

“Fuck!”

“You like that don’t you,” harry sneered, taking Ron's earlobe between his teeth and dragging them acrossmy skin. 

“Now all of London can look up here and see you getting f**ked, and loving every minute of it. You want them to see you come?” Ron groaned in response, unable to form words witheach repeated thrust into his, pressing Ron further against the glass.

“Say it. Do you want to come, Mr Weasley? Answer me or I’ll stop and make you suck me off instead,” Harry hissed, driving himself deeper and deeper inside Ron's with every thrust.

“Yes… f**k yes… oh my god!” Iexclaimed as Ron's hands slammed against the glass, Ron's entire body quaking from the orgasm that was rushing over ron leaving him gasping for air.

When it finally subsided, Harry pulled out of Ron and spun him around to face harry, his lips meeting mineagain aggressively.

Ron's hands found his hair and tugged at fistfuls of it,as there tongues slid against each other. Ron released one hand and brought it down to Harry's throbbing erection between us and began stroking himbriskly, causing his groans to echo in my mouth. 

Ron pulled away from Harry's lips, staring at him with hooded eyes.

“Now I want all of London see your face as I makeyou come so hard you forget your name,” Ron growled, sliding down the glass and taking Harry's entireco**ck in Ron's mouth. 

Harry's entire body tensed and he let out a deep moan, as Ron groan of pleasure fromthe mixture of his taste with his vibrated every delicious inch of him.

Ron looked up at harry, his palms and forehead rest on the glass, harry eyes closed tight.

“Oh f**k… f**k, f**k, FUCK!” harry shouted, as ron felt his co**ck pulse against Ron's lips. Harry began emptying into rons mouth and he swallowed every drop. A real man isn’t afraid to swallow.

And from harry response, Ron could see that it was highly unlikely that any of these other little office groupies of his had ever done such.Prissy bitches.

God wherewas this coming from?ron released harry from Ron's mouth and he staggered back, falling into the chair,trying to calm his breathing

Ron stood up, pulling his shirt back down, and meeting Harry's eyes. The seconds ticked by, neither of us looking away. Without saying a word ron pulled the front of his torn shirt together andwalked out, praying ron shaky legs wouldn’t betray him. 

Harry still hadn’tcome out, and Ron almost ran to the elevator prayingto God it would get there before he had to face harry again.

The doors openedand Ron pushed the button for the lobby, watching as each floor was counted down . The gold doors opened and he raced out and down the hall.

As ron reached his car he pressedthe button on the alarm, pulled open the door and collapsed into the safety of the leather seats. Ron looked up and met his eyes in the rear view mirror.What. The. Fuck. Was. That?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry it's s series hopefully I am gonna continue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistake


End file.
